Demon hunter: blood moon
by herokiller45
Summary: every 2000 years the blood moon comes out, a old magic breaks the titan lord is freed to destroy the world and only a hunter could stop him. but would the teen titans allow the hunter due to a misunderstanding. follow blood, jinx, raven as they try and stop the titans return and stay out of the way of the titans and the hive five.
1. Chapter 1

_tyler was running,in the cold dank corridor his shoes making a tap,tap,tap as he ran fast as he could,he needed to escape form him, but how he was in a dream a dream were he could kill him. no matter what he does he can't wake up he tried many times. jumping from high places to shooting himself but to no anvil he wouldn't wake, he reached a corner to meet a dead end. he got him now, he was trapped no where to go, he could feel the air growing colder every minute. than he felt something behind him,he could feel the evil presence behind him, he turned around and saw a shadow figure standing there before he could react it jumped at him._

"ahh" tyler woke up sweeting he still feels the cold in the air, he stood up from his bed and went to take a warm shower, going down stairs he turned on the news while making some warm tea.

"in other news the teen titans have stopped their 1000 villain toady and will be a party tonight at titan tower all are welcome... the joker and any villain in jump city are not welcome" the reporter said

tyler looked over towards his window over looking downtown in jump city, he glanced over towards the titans tower sitting on a small island overlooking the city, he sipped his tea, trying to warm up up he felt like it was winter in his apartment, but in the middle of june something isn't right. He went to his room to get a spare blanket, he felt something rush thou him it felt he was just pushed into cold water. jumping back he looked around trying to find who ever did that, no one, maybe it was in his head or something, walking back towards the living room he grabbed his cup.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

He stopped, he wondered who knocks on somebody's door at 6:30am, he opened his door, no one was there, the hall was empty. He closed the door and went back towards the living room, he grabbed his cup and was about to take a sip.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

there was that the knock again, tyler ran towards the door flinging the cup of tea aside and flung open the door only to see a shadow figure standing in the door way. was pushed back landing on the small glass table smashing it, a sharp pain had tyler screaming, but he didn't have time check the wound the shadow had picked him up by the neck, tyler couldn't do anything but wait for death.

" **hmm...you'll do for now"** it said as the shadow went into his body. tyler's jerked and tharsed around he could feel the shadow inside trying to take control of his body," **haha don't fight mortal your body and mind are mine"**

"n-no...ne-never" tyler said weakly, he couldn't fight he was too weak he needed to rest, before he knew it the world went black.

* * *

The hunter stopped his car in front of the sunny rise hotel looking at the buliding with an evil grin,he went passed the double glass doors,the lobby was empty only the desk lady was there hunter walked towards the desk then the lady noticed, the human behind the desk looked stunned, well he couldn't blame her he was dressed in a red cloak, hat, slacks and red tainted smiled and towards he and leaned over the desk.

" hello can i have keys to room 66 please " he asked

the lady looked at him then the computer and back " sorry sir are you a relative? "

" no am a... friend you can say " hunter said slyly

" am sorry sir i can't let you go, but you could rent room 65 if.. " she was stopped when hunter had pulled back his cloak, she froze after a little bit she reached for the spare key to room 66 " sorry i thought you said room 55 here you go "

" thank you " he said as he took the keys from her, he walked around the corner and vanished.

hunter appeared in front of room 66, he took out the key and unlocked the door, slowly pushing it open and stepped inside the dark room. it was a mess the glass table was smashed, chairs upturned and the smell of blood, hunter didn't like this he pulled out his keeper's pistol, it was like a revolver but bigger better and golden, he walked forward keeping an eye out for anything, then in the corner of his eye he saw something laying there, he turned his head and saw the body of a female he walked closer she had pink hair shaped into two horns and wearing enchantress clothes, she looked unhurt but pale, now hunter knew only two types of demons do this, shadow corelings and bogle's.

 **CRUSH!**

Hunter looked up and saw one of the doors in the hall bust and there stood a man, but with hunters eyes he could see the empty black eyes of a shadow coreling, hunter raised his pistol ready to send it back to hell.

" **haha hunter we meet again for the las-"** he stopped a hole was forming in his chest than another until he fell back black blood forming around his body, he jerked and twisted, then he laid still the body turned pale black lines shown where the like drawing on a empty canvas, hunter walked over standing over the the body.

" every time " he said as he walked back over to the girl, he looked back towards the dead man, the coreling will be back but in a different body, the shadow coreling are the easy ones thank's to their monologue and their quick when coming back to the world of the living. he turned back to the girl he grabbed a vial with clear liquid he kneeled down and poured it down her throat, just in a instance she awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

he saw the girl awake her eyes opened in surprise as she tried to back away but she couldn't, hunter gently picked her up and teleported next to his car, he opened the side door and set her inside, he hoped in the the drivers seat and left headed towards the nearest restaurant and quick shadow corelings can make their victims weak even when a antidote is given she needs food and she needs it bad, as they were driving he looked in the rear mirror he saw a green cheetah catching up to him, the hunter pulls out his golden pistol using some magic he hovered it outside and fired, the green cheetah had vanished.

then suddenly something exploded hunter pulled to the right but something hit the car causing the car to flip upside down, he saw blurred shapes coming towards them he needed to do something fast, but hunter couldn't, the door opened and something grabbed his arm and pulled him out. He couldn't move, he looked around for the girl with the pink hair, he didn't see her but he saw five brightly dressed figures standing near him.

" who...who are you?" hunter said glaring daggers at them, one dressed in green,red and yellow came forward " my names robin and we are the teen titans "

" titans..titans...TITANS!" hunter yelled, he grabbed his pistol and fired at the titans.

Robin charged staff raised, he swiped but missed, hunter wasn't there. starfire fell, she hit the ground hard, robin looked up and saw hunter in the air and he had beastboy by the throat,hunter looked at the struggling changeling he smiled at him as he dropped the little green man he looked for a new target, cyborg tried blasting him out of the sky but hunter dodged with ease, he aimed his pistol and fired, the shot knocked out cyborgs system and knocking him out he turned towards the only one in the air, where he saw raven not to far " azarath metrion zinthos" a large blast knocked hunter out of the sky and and right next to a tied up jinx.

* * *

Jinx looked at the man and towards the sky she saw raven slowly descent towards them but jinx was to weak and tied up to do anything she could only watch as she grab's hold of him with her powers and flinged him into a couple of cars after that she felt sleepy she couldn't keep her eyes open she, she soon fell asleep.

" hey girl you okay " a voice said with concern, slowly getting up she noticed she wasn't in her room, she was in a car with a man dressed in red looking at her, she was about to attack when a hand covered her mouth " listen before you attack i just beat the teen titans and saved your life okay " jinx stopped as she remembers the last night, she nodded, he took his hand from her mouth, and punched him.

" well i do deserved that " he said while parking " you hungry?"

jinx looked at with than towards the restaurant " sure if you paying, just one sec " she snapped her fingers and her looked changed, she had blonde hair, brown eyes and tan skin, " okay ready and the names jinx "

" well jinx come on, you'll get my name soon but for right now let's eat " they both walked into the restaurant little did they know someone was following them and walked in right behind them.

the figure watched was the two sat down and begin to order, the follower sat a few a seats behind them watching them, soon she will make herself known, but for now let them eat and rest she gives them that much.

" so you going to tell me your name" jinx asked while taking a bite of her burger. "blood " he said taking a sip of his soda.

Jinx looked at him, closely she could see he had on a red jacket,a red hat, and red tainted sunglasses "blood seems about right" blood smiled, took off his red sunglasses,which surprised jinx, he also had red cat like eyes like her, but stopped he put his glasses back on, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, he grabbed a napkin and started to write, he handed her the napkin,

" oh giving me your ph- " she stopped it didn't have a phone number, it had something else

 **JINX,**

 **MEET ME IN THE BATHROOM QUICK.**

Jinx read again she nearly laughed, he wants her to meet him in the bathroom, she looked up but he was gone, jinx sighed he was serious, she slowly made her way towards the bathroom, but stopped he didn't say which bathroom so she took a guess and went into girls bathroom, she opened the door,empty jinx slowly walked past the stalls, no one, jinx was walking back when something pulled her aside she kicked who ever had her.

"ow that was ow there" a voice cried out, jinx turned around and met eyes with blood who had a boot mark on his face, " well whoever is your boyfriend i feel sorry for them, ow " jinx punched him, he was going to saw something when the bathroom door opened and someone entered they couldn't see who but who ever it was walked past, blood opened he door and stopped out, as the door closed jinx could hear him saw " darkness that you? " blood it is you... did you bring her"

the bathroom stall opened she saw blood and someone she knew " raven that you" raven nodded and removed her hood, everything was normal well her eyes were black and cat like " yes it is, my sister"


End file.
